Warbler No More
by victoriajoanne
Summary: Little one shots of Blaine transferring to McKinley
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sighed and took one last sweeping look around the dorm room. His Dalton uniform lay folded neatly on the bed. Everything else, including his vast Katy Perry collection, was packed, rather haphazardly, into the large suitcase that stood beside him. He remembered the first day he'd arrived here; frightened, downtrodden and alone, unable to be himself, for fear of more cruel words and pain. He remembered the shock at realising that there were other openly gay kids at Dalton, and that they were accepted and valued rather than abused and ostracised as Blaine had been. This place had truly saved him and leaving now was far harder than he ever believed it could be. He felt tears sting his eyes and he made no effort to fight them back because here, he knew, no-one would judge him for it.

His tear-filled eyes drifted to the bedside table, where the last item, yet to be packed still stood. There, right there, was the reason that he was doing this. The reason he was leaving his place of safety. He smiled through his tears as he looked at the photograph, taken on what had surprisingly turned out to be one of the happiest days of Blaine's life. His own face grinned up at him from the photo, his arms wrapped around the taller boy who wore a crown. His boyfriend. Blaine marvelled at those two words, at how they made him feel, even now after almost 6 months together. Dalton had been his safe place, the place where he had been happy. It was where he had met Kurt, where he had fallen in love with him. But McKinley was where Kurt truly belonged and Blaine could not stand to spend any more time apart from him. He did not need Dalton anymore. Kurt was his safe place now. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He removed it and read the message displayed on the screen: "Courage Blaine". Smiling, Blaine closed the door behind him and walked out of Dalton for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine smiled what felt like his first genuine smile in ages as he looked at his boyfriend, marvelling, as he always did, that this beautiful, perfect boy was actually his. He stepped closer, feeling his heart beat quicken, as it always did when Kurt was nearby. As Kurt subtly leant in and kissed him on the cheek, Blaine couldn't help but grin like a fool, despite the slight feeling of panic that they might have been seen. He fought to resist the urge to kiss his boyfriend right there and then. He would've done it, had they still been at Dalton, but here... here he wasn't so sure that a public display of affection for his boyfriend wouldn't earn them both a lot of unwanted attention.

Kurt was jabbering excitedly on about how he had procured a locker for Blaine right next to his own. Blaine smiled warmly at the boy. He loved seeing Kurt look so animated and enthusiastic and, did he actually just jump up and down? It was so incredibly endearing and it made Blaine want to hold his boyfriend more than ever.

Suddenly, Kurt's mood seemed to drop. He looked anxious and worried and Blaine cursed himself inwardly for not better covering up his feelings, for ruining Kurt's happy mood. Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own and laced their fingers together. He decided to be honest. "I'm...I'm ok, I guess. I mean...it's a lot to take in, it's very different. And I don't really know anyone here. Well...I know your friends, but I've only really met them a couple of times, and I don't really know if I can trust people here yet. Not after what happened to you..." He noticed Kurt's expression and changed tack quickly. "But it's only my first day; I'm bound to be feeling nervous. And don't you dare try and tell me to transfer back again. This, with you, is where I want to be. And my parents and anyone else who doesn't approve can go to hell, because they can't touch us, or what we have" He quoted, smiling at his boyfriend. On the spur of the moment, Blaine caught Kurt's eye, leaned in and kissed him once, very briefly, on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Listening to Kurt talking about how happy they were going to be at McKinley, Blaine finally began to relax a little. He had just kissed his boyfriend in a reasonably crowded hallway, and no-one had attacked them for it. Maybe everything was going to be ok after all. He smiled proudly at Kurt's words, at how far he had come since the day he'd called Blaine, a boy he'd barely known at the time, to come and help him stand up to his tormentor.

As Kurt turned to look at something in his locker, Blaine followed his gaze and was surprised and moved to see that Kurt had their prom photograph proudly on display on his locker door above the word "Courage". He squeezed Kurt's hand gently, hoping to convey some of the things he was feeling. As Kurt began to lead then along the hallway however, Blaine experienced a momentary panic. They were still holding hands. But no-one seemed to notice, and the few whose heads did turn at the unusual sight of two boys walking down the corridor holding hands, didn't seem to care. "Stop it Blaine" he thought to himself, and focused instead on the feeling of Kurt's soft, delicate hand in his own, on the fact that he was walking through the school holding the hand of the boy he loved like it was totally normal. It was totally normal. Maybe things were changing at last...

He was so lost in his thoughts he barely noticed where Kurt was leading him until they arrived at a relatively small room that contained a couple of rows of tiered chairs, a piano and other instruments, and a large performing space. Kurt was saying something about the room and the facilities it had to offer, but Blaine was barely listening. Looking around the room, he imagined himself sitting in one of those chairs, Kurt by his side, listening to a performance by another New Directions member. Or himself performing the big Broadway number he'd always been denied when he was with the Warblers, here in this room or in the auditorium Kurt was now mentioning, finishing to rapturous applause from the rest of the Glee club, who would welcome him, and accept him as one of their own.

He turned back to Kurt, beaming at him, brimming with excitement at these new ideas. Maybe he really could fit in here. Maybe this was where he really belonged. "When can I audition?"


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine nodded, already running through a list of possible audition songs in his head. Something different, something they hadn't heard him sing before, something that would wow them. He quickly looked over his shoulder as Kurt wrapped his arms round him. It was safe, they were completely alone. He placed his hands on Kurt's waist to draw him closer. "Thank you for doing this Blaine, I'm so proud of you" Kurt's words made Blaine's heart race and he had to fight back irrational tears. Kurt's pride in him made him feel incredibly, ridiculously, absurdly happy.

And then Kurt said the three words that, even now after nearly 4 months of saying them to each other, still made Blaine feel like he was on top of the world. Words couldn't describe how those three words made him feel. After his years as a victim to homophobic bullying, years with a father who would never truly accept him for what he was, and a mother who was too weak to defend him, the sheer fact that someone loved him this much, and not just any someone, but the most incredible, compassionate, talented, beautiful, perfect someone Blaine had ever met, was enough to make Blaine feel like the luckiest person alive. Cliché as it sounded, every day he literally had to pinch himself.

He caught Kurt's startlingly blue eyes and, for a moment, he was lost in them. "I love you too Kurt" he whispered back, "More than you will ever know." Checking over his shoulder one more time, Blaine moved his hands up to cradle Kurt's face, and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine pouted slightly as Kurt pulled away. He would happily spend his whole time kissing his boyfriend. But Kurt was right; they were in an only temporarily empty choir room, in an otherwise crowded school, full of people with varying degrees of tolerance. It was best not to push it. He looked back into Kurt's beautiful eyes and smiled warmly at him, wishing he could kiss him again. Kurt seemed to be having similar thoughts. Blaine chuckled as Kurt quickly leant in and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and rested his head on the taller boys shoulder. In answer to Kurt's question, Blaine reached down into his jeans pocket, whilst keeping his other arm tightly wrapped around his boyfriend. "Here" he said, handing the sheet of paper to Kurt, silently praying that Kurt's schedule would be similar. Blaine wasn't a particularly shy person, but he wasn't the epitome of confidence either, especially in this school. And right now, he just wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible. "This is far more complicated than Dalton" he muttered, "And I have no idea where any of these rooms are. You're going to have to walk me to class every day" he smirked, trying, again, to appear more nonchalant than he felt, for Kurt's sake.

Blaine watched Kurt meticulously highlighting their timetables and felt a surge of affection for his boyfriend. It really was so endearing. He wandered over to one of the many chairs in the choir room, smiling when Kurt immediately joined him. Blaine listened as Kurt explained his timetable, relieved to see that there weren't too many white spaces on his. He didn't mind too much about the few classes they had apart. He'd still be spending infinitely more time with Kurt than he had been in the latter part of their junior year.

"It sounds great" he insisted, "Really great, Kurt." He reached up to gently stroke Kurt's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Thank you..for...everything". He looked into Kurt's eyes, and once again, found himself lost in their depths. What had he ever done to deserve someone like Kurt? He would have quite happily sat there all day, just looking at his incredible boyfriend, but then the ear-splittingly shrill ringing of the bell announcing the start of the next period made him almost leap out of his seat. He had totally forgotten for a moment that they were in school. "We should..probably go.."


End file.
